1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to detergent pellet compositions. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mixture of detergent pellets of highly alkaline materials and pellets which contain a bleaching agent and methods of manufacture therefor. Representative of the type of the bleaching agent contemplated for use herein is an active chlorine containing compound such as sodium dicloroisocyanurate pellets.
2. Prior Art
The use of highly alkaline detergent compositions containing bleaching agents for warewashing is widely known. There is a wealth of prior art which teaches alkaline powders, flakes, emulsions, liquids and the like.
The art has taught that the incorporation of adjuvants, such as, surfactants, chlorine-sources, chelants, sequestrants and the like is highly desirable in alkaline detergent and especially, in highly alkaline detergents. Furthermore, the art has recognized that the inclusion of complex metal phosphates in highly alkaline detergents is desirable in not only enhancing detergency but, also, because of their sequestering capabilities in hard water environments. However, the art has further recognized the inherent problems of the degradation of active-chlorine sources in highly alkaline environments and has sought suitable solutions therefor.
With respect to the problem of chlorine degradation, the art has not devised an effective method of preventing such degradation, other than the use of plugs of active-chlorine employed within solid, cast detergent bricks, or when mixing chlorine with the alkali material in a molten state, by reducing contact time between the two ingredients.
However, and as noted above, the art still requires means and methods for reducing the amount of chlorine degradation in highly alkaline detergent products. It is to this to which the present invention is directed.